rangerhunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Things That Reminds Us Of Our Crushes
IDK if Evelyn will contribute or not, but I am gonna list my top 2 crushes XD and list all of the THINGS or WORDS I can think of that reminds me of them *NOTE: I have a mind that is easily reminded of people I know, ESP. People I care about, so there may be a lot! Thanks! My Friend Ranger Elmo 11-17-2012 3:35 AM that's right AM! XD Stefanie's crushes Ianz #Guitar #Band #Teacher #Philedelphia #Musician #Singer #Male singers #Orange Cats #The Police (band) #Main St. in Bethlehem (Where I saw him perform in the summer 2012 yay) #Guys who have hair like him #Independence, Independent #Drive, Driver #Surf, Surfing, Surfboard(s) #Mangled (My mom's nick name for his bandmate XD) #The Number 12 (even tho this is number 16 XD) #The month December #The year 1983 #The date 12-12 #Words that have the name ian in it. (EX: DalmatIANs, DevIANt, etc.) #Indiana Jones (I just saw a video of him dressed up as him for Halloween XD) #The Song "Hot 'N Cold" By Katy Perry, (this is the way ian IS, up, down...left, right...sometimes i am so confused as to what he really wants or is thinking...i don't think even HE knows 1/2 the time!) #Haverford/Havertown Pa :o Ranger/Xavier #That Charles Xavier guy on X-Men #Gravity Falls #The pig on Gravity Falls Waddles XDD #Mustaches #Xavier the wolf who has a mustache in this hilarious story i read once... #Tranistions Glasses (he has those XD) #I willl add more later I am sure there is more! :D #The song Alejandro By lady gaga, (dat's his middle name) #lady gaga (because one day in class, after i found out his middle name, we were talking about Lady Gaga and her songs and music videos and stuff) #The song, "Ur So Gay" By Katy Perry- OK I KNOW this might not sound good at first, but I will explain below: A.) In the song, she says, "you're so skinny you should really supersize the deal." Once, X said, "You're talking to a skeleton." and the other day Chelsea said to him, "You're so skinny you should eat 5 cheeseburgers (I know Ev does not like them, XD) B.) He has a scarf he wears outside because it is cold, and she mentions the guy in the song has a scarf. C.) He is not gay, (thank God! =D ) but some things about him are not very "manly" as I mentioned on the "Things tht Xavier Hates" page. Also he tends to like or even own cute little stuffed animals, and also he says it's part of OCD, (which it is), but he tends to make a lot of things on the computer that have to do with patterns. It's a little girly to me at times, I mean I like it but,,,OCD does have to do with patterns, so i can understand tht. 11. The song, "As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Bieber (I KNOW EV HATES JB!) the only reason it reminds me of him, my friend Chelsea in our class LOVES JB, and sometimes we listen to tht song in class, and i see him during tht class and everything. IDK LOL!! :D 12. Pretty much anything Spanish now..even the word "hola!" can do it. 13.) The movie "The Polar Express." On 12-21-12, we were alone in the Theory Room watching it. :D We were the only ones out of the whole class who wanted to watch it. We saw about the first 30-40 mins of it before we left the room and hung out the rest of the day ;D 14.) The Pierces- They are 2 sisters who sing together, (their last name is Pierce) He commented on efaceboook one time, "You two are the best!!" so I took a listen to thier music and I like it a lot! Soon I am going to bring them up to make conversation with him. Evelyn's crushes why in seattle wouldnt i add to this? ;) Kenny #the mccormick spices XD #death #parkas #south park #3rd/4th grade #le name kenny #cute people XD #poor people hunter #guitar, why not, he plays too (and he is pretty good!!!) #cute people (again) #adele (he was sing rumor has it in ELA yesterday xD ) #the song lighters (he lieks that too) #the steelers (eww) #purple horses (i dont feel liek xplaining this one) Category:Stefanie's Pages